


What We Lost in the Flames

by Missfoxx21



Series: Return of Romelle [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith, Galra!Keith, Hurt/Comfort, NB Pidge, Other, Post Season 1, WITH AWESOME ART, before the war, genderfluid pidge, nonbinary pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent through a wormhole, injured and alone, Keith spends his recovery time learning about the former Red Paladin, the Galra empire, and about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Lost in the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I really hope you like this! I am desperate for more Keith/Pidge so I'm gonna keep writing it until more of it shows up! I hope you enjoy! THe art at the bottom is credited to skybluescarf on tumblr! 8D

Keith groaned as he came to. How long had he been out? He glanced at the nearby control panels. Everything all around him was dark. "Red, you there?" He glanced up at the roof. He waited for an answer and became scared when none came, but, eventually, there was a soft purr. He sighed and patted the controls. "Good girl. Sorry...for putting you through that."

Red purred. She had enjoyed it. And of course she had. He had been a violent, well no, not violent. A passionate kid since he could remember. Fighting, flying, winning. These held great importance to him. He had to win, had to succeed. He had to be the best at what he did because nothing else was good enough. Red had the same drive. In Red, he found a partner that not only matched his lust for being at the top, but encouraged his own. He pushed himself to his feet and winced. Everything hurt.

Red growled at him.

"Sorry, Red. I just need to get my bearings." A few panels lit. Many of them diagnostics. Of himself and the lion. They were both pretty badly beat up. "Too bad we don't have one of those pod things."

Red purred to him.

"What do you mean 'We do'?" Red said nothing else. He huffed and made his way toward the back of the ship. A small opening lit up. It was tiny and cramped. "So I can just sleep in here until I'm all better?" Lance had been in one of these before. Keith wondered what it was like. Red could repair herself a little bit, thanks to the magic that helped her work and fly. She could rest and as long as there was sun, she would heal, slowly but surely.

Red purred again. He sighed and wiped his brow. "Right then. Hmm?"

That was when he noticed it. Flecks and spots of purple on his skin. Little bits here and there. He paled and ran to find a mirror. When he found one, he gasped. His teeth had always been sharp but now they looked....almost inhuman. His skin had purple spots all over. And his eyes had a more greenish tinge. "Red! Red, what's going on with me?!"

Red tried to soothe him with her purrs but to no avail. He rubbed at his skin. "No no no...what is this?!"

Red kept trying to be gentle. Then, fed up, she roared. He froze up.

"I don't understand." He whispered finally. "Red, why aren't you more worried about this?" 

Red only directed him toward the healing pod with her light. He, reluctantly, entered the pod. Maybe what was in the pod could fix....whatever this was.

* * *

 

He was out for a day as the pod healed him. Red curled up in the sunlight of the forested planet and focused her own energy on healing. That was when Pidge and Green stumbled upon them. Pidge landed Green and got out. They ran toward Red and banged on the forcefield. 

"Keith! Keith, are you there?! Answer me!!" No answer came but they heard Green in their mind. Red was recovering, as was her pilot. Pidge sighed. "Well, that's not terrible news. I'm gonna make food while I wait. Do you think you can let me in or let me know when he's okay? I can't contact anyone else and I'd like some company while I work on repairs."

Red said nothing but Pidge felt encouragement from Green. They nodded. "Thanks."

They sighed and went back to green where they had some rations built up. There were all sorts of snacks that they and Hunk had prepared, plus some of the space goo. It was gross but it did contain enough nutrition for a week. They decided to wait on the food goo. It wouldn't spoil any time soon. Instead came a package of sweets that they weren't entirely familiar with. They checked the bag and opened it. With a single bite, their eyes went wide.

Peanut butter.

Sure, it wasn't exactly the same but they knew peanut butter when they tasted it. Someone had made peanut butter cookies. The bag only had Hunk's normal note stating the ingredients but there was also another note on the back. One that wasn't in Hunk's neat, pretty handwriting. It was a slightly messier scrawl they weren't entirely familiar with.

 _"Sorry for yelling at you before. Hope this makes us even._ " 

Pidge stared at the note. Who had yelled at them? They hadn't gotten into fights with Lance or Shiro. And they doubted Allura wrote with such messy penmanship. The only person that left was...Oh. Back when the castle had been attacked, they had fought. Did he still feel guilty about that? They had forgotten all about it.

Pidge gripped the note tightly. They felt tears well up in their eyes. Stupid Keith, worrying about dumb stuff like that. Even if he tried to be on his own a lot, it was clear that being with the team meant a lot to him. They sniffed and wiped at their eyes fiercely. Now was not the time to cry. Now was the time to get to work. They would thank him later, though. 

Pidge started their repairs on the Green lion. In the Red Lion, Keith slept. 

But unlike the pods in the Castle of Lions, the Lion pods were made for bonding with one's Lion. For the melding of minds and the shared Quintessence for healing.

Inside, Keith dreamed.

* * *

 

_He floated in an unending sea of stars and darkness. He felt weightless and he didn't see anyone but he didn't feel alone. He looked and suddenly, like a flame that burst into life at the head of a match, Red was there. Only Red was not a lion. Red was a human. She was tall with flowing red hair that flickered near the ends like flames. Small sparks rose off of her. Her skin was black as charcoal and her eyes were a brilliant yellow. Scars and scrapes marked her skin. She was naked but there didn't seem to be any body parts. Not that Keith would have looked too closely. His eyes were on her face. She stared at him. Ancient and beautiful and strong. She held out her hand and he took it._

_In the_ dark _before them, a picture came into view, like he was watching the land from above. He realized he was seeing her memories through her eyes. A loud, laughing voice broke through the silence. It crackled and sounded tinny, like an old recording._

_"Nicely done, Red! We make an excellent team, if I do say so myself."  He heard Red, the memory Red, laugh. Not growl. She laughed. The unseen pilot laughed as well. He heard a soft pat. and the pilot left the cockpit._

_The old Red paladin emerged and he removed his helmet. He was a tall man with shimmering white hair, not unlike Allura, and dark skin. He looked back at the lion and Keith paled. His eyes were indigo. Like Keith's. A voice caught their attention._

_"So." Came a voice not unlike Allura's, "You are the new Red Paladin. Sincline, right?"_

_A young woman came into view. She wore a dress like Allura's, though it was a mint green with accents of peach. Her hair was charcoal grey and cut short. Her eyes were that deep, Altean blue with pink pupils. She looked like Allura's twin._

_"Princess Al-erm. Romelle. It is an honor."_

_She seemed to roll her eyes. "Yes yes, I know. Everyone always confuses us. We look exactly the same." She seemed to be about to punch something. Sincline held up his hands in an attempt to pacify her._

_"Sorry. I have only ever seen pictures of the two of you. I have yet to meet the Princess of Altea." She calmed slightly at this and walked closer. She looked him up and down. Sincline took a nervous step back. "Erm..."_

_She looked up at Red, into her eyes. Keith wondered if she could see him for a moment. "Are you sure this is the one? He's so...Polite."_

_Red, both in the past and now, laughed. He felt the purr of her humor roll around him like thunder. Sincline grinned up at Red, a slight blush to his cheeks._

_"I am forever grateful she gave me a chance. But it is late and inappropriate for a lady to be out in the hangers this late by yourself. Allow me to walk you to your room?"_

_She sighed and held out her arm. "If you must." She looked at Red one more time. Then she walked off with Sincline. He grinned and chatted with her easily. Keith was surprised someone so good natured wasn't the pilot of the Blue Lion. Red glanced at him and the memory changed. He stared as it came into focus. He didn't notice the patches of purple that spread across his skin, both in his dream state and his actual body._

* * *

 

Pidge sat back. The first set of repairs were complete. They glanced up and remembered the first time they'd really spoken to Keith. It hadn't been much. Shiro had still been out when they returned to Keith's home. Lance and Hunk got him inside. The second Hunk got off the hovercraft. Pidge had been tossed forward. Keith, his reflexes impressive even after their insane night, turned and caught them as they tumbled. Their eyes met his and for a moment, both were silent. Pidge had pulled away first and grinned, then muttered a soft thank you.

Keith stared at them a bit longer, but said nothing. He nodded, helped them off the craft, and then followed Lance and Hunk to unlock the door. They had watched him walk off. He was not a large teen but he had been strong even then. Stronger now after all the training they had done. Pidge could match him for speed, fighting wise, but they were at a disadvantage when it came to strength.

Keith fought with a ferocity only matched by Pidge. They could both be ruthless and cruel. When they fought, they aimed for the weak spots. The spots that would hurt the most and take longest to heal. They were vicious. Pidge had confided in Keith and Shiro about their concerns as they flew toward the Balmera. That they had killed Haxus but they cared more for Rover's loss than the life they had ended. Shiro had hugged them. Apologized for not being stronger, for putting them in that position.

Keith placed a hand on their shoulder. He didn't seem to know what to say but they understood the sentiment. They thanked him again. He didn't meet their eyes or their smile. They did, however, see the smile tug at the corner of his lips. They had wanted to know him better at that moment. 

After that, they talked more. Pidge improved their training modules. Keith listened to them ramble about tech or took their advice into consideration when it came to fighting. Both had each other's backs in a fight. And they knew they had to work well together. They were Shiro's arms. His weapons. His sword and his shield. As they trained, Pidge noticed that he fought not unlike Haxus or Sendak. Pidge said nothing to the others as they had been prone to noticing patterns that were not there before.

Still, that similarity brought them comfort when they heard Keith took on Zarkon by himself. Yes, he was reckless but he was fierce. He would be able to keep alive until they could back him up. He was a warrior. Pidge admired him for that. They were a team. And his ferocity made them feel more comfortable with their own. The two were a devastating pair when they were in sync. Yes, Lance had the distance advantage most often and Hunk was a defensive monster. Shiro was the most well-rounded and near-impossible to catch off guard.

But they were crafty. They were smaller, faster, and harder to hit. Keith had unmatched instincts and no one, save Hunk, could meet Pidge when it came to brainpower. Many a training-game of "capture the flag" had been won with them against the other three. Pidge didn't know what they'd do without him. He was their teammate. Their friend. Their...well. 

Anything other than that, they kept to themselves. They stoked the fire they had made in the clearing where the Lions stood guard. They stared up at his cockpit. Maybe they should tell him? After all, who knew if they'd be found or when. What if they got badly hurt? What if there wasn't another chance? They sighed. "Would it even matter?" Green said nothing.

* * *

_In the pod, the scene changed._

_Red floated near him and Keith could hear voices, but could not see anything. He glanced at Red who pointed to her head. Ah, so they were sitting on her._

_"Sincline," came Romelle's voice as one of her slim legs fell into view from above.  "Hiboshi, the Green Paladin, mentioned you were from Galra."_

_Sincline chuckled quietly. "That is correct, Highness."_

_"Then why don't you look-aah!" A bit more of her came into view as she seemingly slipped down. Sincline laughed. "Look more Galran?"_

_"Careful now, Princess. If you fall now, I may not be able to catch you." Keith guessed that Sincline had pulled her up. He glanced at his skin. More purple appeared all over him. Was Sincline like him? Did that mean he was also Galra? He looked to Red who nodded, slow and calm. She knew. She had always known. And yet...she had chosen him. Willingly. Knowingly._

_"You will catch me." The Princess, Romelle, assured him in a slightly haughty tone. "You are My Paladin after all."_

_"I am Red's Paladin, Princess." He could hear the grin in Sincline's voice. "But yes, I am half Galran. My mother was Altean. It is what allows me to look this way. Why? Would you prefer me purple and fluffy?"_

_There was silence._

_Romelle's voice, soft, came through. "I would prefer to see you as you are. As you truly are."_

_"Really? Could you accept me? If I looked like the Galra I am?" There was hope but also fear. Keith knew that fear now._

_"Your team knows the truth, yes? They still trust you, still need you. Why would I be different?"_

_Silence again._

_He heard Romelle laugh. Not unkindly. "Ah," she said, "There you are. My Sincline."_

_"Romelle."_

_There was soft noises, the rustling of clothes. Keith blushed. Red, past Red, let out a growl of warning, if not amusement._

_"Walk me to my room?" Romelle asked in a slightly abashed whisper,_

_"I would ask for nothing else, Highness."_

_Keith smiled as the scene dimmed out. So someone still loved Sincline, despite what he was. Would that mean the others could love him too? Monstrous as he was? Even if he was their enemy?_

_The mention of the past Green paladin reminded him of Pidge. He paled. Pidge. Tiny, clever, dangerous, delicate Pidge was all alone out there. Pidge could look after themselves, yes, but they lacked the firepower of the others. They could hide and outspeed and outwit most anyone. But what if they couldn't be fast enough? What if they were in danger at this very moment and he couldn't protect them?! He looked to Red, desperate. Red shook her head. He was still too hurt to be out of the pod._

_Keith growled. Pidge. Shiro. Hunk. Lance. Allura and Coran. Even the mice. They were all separated. All alone and weak and they needed each other! They were a family. They were bonded. He had to be with them. Had to protect them._

_The scene changed again. He could see Sincline and Romelle. His heart dropped into his stomach._

_Romelle's gown was Red with black and purple. Galra colors. Her eyes were cold._

_"Romelle, don't do this."_

_"What choice do I have?! My family's made their choice too and I agree with them! We are starving and dying and Alfor has done nothing! He has watched us try to survive on Pollux since before I was born and sits idly by as the council and as the people here treat us like garbage!" Her thin frame shook with rage. Sincline wrapped his arms around her from behind. He held her close and she pressed his arms closer. Slowly, his dark, Altean facade faded. His skin became purple and his eyes a bright yellow. His ears grew until they were almost catlike. His hands became claws. Even so, she only pulled him closer as she sobbed._

_"Romelle..."_

_"Come with me." She turned to face him and he backed away._

_"What?"_

_"Come with me! We'll take Red and we'll go! Just you and I, Sincline! Zarkon will be victorious, we both know this! Your new black Paladin is hardly able to compare. Alfor made his grave but you need not lie in it!"_

_She took his hands in hers. Sincline's head fell but he said nothing._

_"We can be together. No one will keep us apart. Sincline, Zarkon will crown you a hero if you bring him the Red Lion! We can be wedded and happy and none of the feeble minded monsters here can harm either of us! It's perfect!" She looked at him with desperation. He did not meet her gaze._

_"I can't."_

_She recoiled like she had been physically struck._

_"What...?"_

_"I said!...I said I can't. Romelle. I am sorry. I love you so dearly. But you know I cannot." Romelle shook her head._

_"But why?! Why would you choose these...these idiots over-"_

_"I am choosing the universe!" Sincline stared at her and took her shoulders into his hands. "I am choosing the universe. Because Zarkon...my father...will not stop. He won't stop with one world or a hundred worlds or a thousand. He will not rest until he has conquered all."_

_Sincline pulled Romelle into another hug, her head against his chest. He shook. Keith could feel Red's pain. The lion's human form wept openly, though her face was stern. She chose Paladins who stuck to their ideals. Whose passion was for justice and honor, not just bloodshed. And even Galra, it seemed, could be noble._

_"Is this goodbye?" It was a strain to hear Romelle's whisper. "I don't want to go if you're not with me."_

_"I know...Just...try and talk your family out of this madness. My father cannot be trusted. Romelle...my precious, lovely Romelle." One clawed hand cupped her delicate cheek. She leaned into that hand trustingly. "Live. Live and be free. And if we do not meet again-"_

_"-Don't say that." She interrupted. She choked back tears. "Don't you dare finish."_

_"If we do not meet again, know that I love you and I trust you will make the right decision." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If we do meet again, on the same side, I will marry you. To hells if anyone agrees or supports us. This I promise."_

_Romelle nodded. There was an alarm above them. The lovers parted, reluctant._

_"I have to find my pod."_

_"And I will cover your escape as I attack the fighters. Go. Go before they catch you." He kissed her again, swift and desperate. She rose up on her tip-toes to meet his lips. His disguise shimmered back into place. He pulled away from her and tugged his helmet back on. Romelle gave him one last look._

_"I love you."_

_"And I you, Princess. Go."_

_Romelle darted off as Sincline dashed for Red._

_"Red..." He asked, his voice hoarse and cracked, "We are...doing the right thing, right?"_

_Red purred comfortingly._

_"I know. I know. Let's do this. For Altea. For the Universe. We'll live through this for Romelle."_

_Keith looked down. He was almost entirely purple now. He also knew how this story ended._

_There was one final scene._

_The Red Lion sat inside an asteroid. She stared down at Sincline who seemed to be bleeding out on the ground. He wore a set of Galra armor._

_"This is why we left infiltration to Hiboshi..." He muttered, then winced at the pain. Red growled, concerned._

_"No...Alfor told us not to return. Even if she is there...I..." He took a shuddering breath. "I won't make it back. Red. You need to stay here. Stay hidden. Someday they'll find you again and when they do, You'll have a new pilot. Someone better than a half-Galra piece of garbage."_

_Another, loud, angry snarl. The present Red, in her human form, wept openly. Her face full of tears. Keith felt himself crying also._

_"I know, I know...hey. Pilot. If you ever see these...Find Romelle. Tell her...tell her I love her. With all my heart and soul. Make sure you are ready to defend your team. They'll need you. You are the right hand of Voltron. Never let anyone or anything stand between you and your teammates. Protect that bond. Protect it and fight for it whenever you can."_

_He coughed and a bit of blood, blue-ish purple in color, leaked out._

_"And if and when you find love. Hold onto that."_

_Sincline closed his eyes. He slumped a bit more. Red roared. He smiled, weak._

_"Calm down, Kitty. Just need a little nap."_

_He sighed out, long and slow. His body went limp. He was still smiling when the feed cut out._

* * *

 

Keith awoke and stumbled out of the pod. He slipped out of his armor and pushed his hair back out of his face. His hand was purple.

He stared at it in shock. He wanted to be sick. 

"Keith?"

He froze. That was Pidge's voice. Pidge was alive. They were there and they had been waiting for him.

He stopped. He looked at Red's controls. At the pod. He felt that soft, encouraging purr.

Red's head lowered and Keith stumbled out. Pidge stepped back, surprised by his appearance. "Keith?"

"Pidge." He looked at them, desperate. SIncline's death still fresh in his mind. The emotions from Red and himself were still hot and choked his throat. He reached out for them.

Pidge hesitated, then moved forward to hug him. "It's okay." They whispered as they stroked his back. "I'm right here. It'll be okay. I promise."

His long ears dropped and he nodded as he buried his face against them. They leaned up on their toes and bend back slightly as he leaned his weight onto them. He cried, long and loud for the family he didn't know. THe family that abandoned him without ever telling him what he was. For the new family he had found and lost.

Pidge held him tight. And above them, Red and Green watched. And hoped he would fare better than the last Red Paladin.


End file.
